Janet van Dyne
Wasp (real name Janet Van Dyne) is one of the original members of the Avengers. Wasp was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Jan finances Hank Pym's investigations, but she wants to use her powers as a superhero. She gets her chance when she stops Whirlwind. In "The Man in the Ant Hill", Wasp arrives at the Hank's laboratory in Wakanda after Pym as Ant Man maintained a fight with Klaw and his men. Later, Janet fight with Whirlwind, who was hired by Klaw to steal a Sonic Disruptor from a university. Finally, Ant Man and Wasp defeats Whirlwind and send it to the Big House. Nick Fury offers Hank and Janet work for SHIELD and join the Avengers, Janet shown excited but Hank refuses to join them. In "Breakout, Part I", while Wasp talking with Maria Hill, the Breakout begins, Hill tells her that they have to flee, instead Wasp decides to help Hank. After escaping from Whirlwind, Hank is saved by Wasp. After a simultaneous breakout happens in four supervillain prisons, Jan, alongside Hank and other heroes (Hulk, Iron Man and Thor) face the villain Graviton, and find they work well together, so they form the Avengers. In "Some Assembly Required", Wasp appears when Mandrill was using his powers on a police officer, seeing Wasp alone Mandrill threat to her, suddenly the other Avengers appear, then Mandrill decides to surrender. Later, Wasp was present when Iron Man gave her and the other Avengers a tour trough the Avengers Mansion. Wasp was injured when she tries to save Hank from Hulk. When Hulk decides to leave the Avengers she tries to convince him to stay in the team. In "Living Legend", Wasp with her teammates went in search of Hulk, who decided to leave the Avengers, in this search found the frozen body of Captain America. When Captain America wakes up confused Wasp with one of the Zemo's experiments. After an arduous struggle between the Captain and the Avengers, Wasp shows Rogers the statue of him. Later, Wasp fight against one of the Zola's experiments. In "Everything is Wonderful", Wasp and Thor chase AIM members to know the secret location of this organization. When they get to the lair of AIM, they faces MODOK and his men. After defeating MODOK, Wasp and Thor were to help Tony and Hank, who were fighting with Wonder Man. In "Panther's Quest", while the Avengers try to find out who saved Captain America from Baron Zemo, suddenly the mysterious savior infiltrates in the Avengers Mansion. Panther fight against the Avengers but it was only to learn their skills, T'Challa asks the Avengers to help him to liberate Wakanda from Man Ape. She and his companions and Black Panther go to Wakanda to overthrow Man Ape. Later, Wasp, Iron Man and Ant Man went to Vibranium mines to confront HYDRA troops and Klaw. During the fight, Grim Reaper tries to kill Klaw, causing that Klaw becomes in a creature made of sound. However, Wasp manages to defeat Klaw. In "Gamma World, Part I", Wasp and her teammates chased Hawkeye, whom they believed was an agent of hydra, she follows hawkeye into an alley, suddenly the agent Quatermain comes to seek help from the Avengers. Quatermain explains the situation to the Avengers, then Wasp and the other Avengers enter the cube. In the Cube she is attacked by Zzzax, she is exposed to gamma radiation, which makes her in a gamma monster. However, Wasp back to normal after that Black Panther destroyed the generator. In "Gamma World, Part II", when the Leader releases gamma radiation over most of the United States, Wasp and the other Avengers are transformed into gamma monsters. She returns to normality with the help of Hawkeye. In "Masters of Evil", Wasp is in pursuit of who seems to be Whirlwind, but actually turns out to be Enchantress in disguise, luring Wasp into a trap to be ambushed by the rest of the Masters of Evil. Later, she defeats Crimson Dynamo when he fought against Black Panther. In "459", Janet went with Hank to meet her friend Carol, arriving they find out that Carol needs help since she has several reports of alien activity and need to check if they are real. Later in Carol's car, Carol and Janet talk about Janet's relationship with Hank. When she, Hank and Carol were investigating a mysterious crater, they were attacked by an invisible enemy. Back in the observatory, Wasp fight against the Kree robot but is defeated like Ant-Man, in this attack the Major Danvers is injured. During the final fight against the sentry, Janet is saved by Hank, who confesses his love for her, this confession gives her strength to fight. Back at the hospital, when Hank awake Janet asks that was something he had to say but are interrupted by Carol, who was floating. In "The Man who Stole Tomorrow", She, Hank and Thor takes Blizzard to Prison 42, while the heroes were in that place they are alerted and decide to return to Earth. When Kang shows them the future Wasp asks what kind of war caused this and Kang replied that the war between the Kree and Skrull. After fighting against Kang, she and her teammates back to his time. In "Come the Conqueror", when the Earth was attacked by the Kang's troops, she along with her teammates fight against Kang forces. Being inferior before Kang's robots, Cap says they need an army to defeat Kang, Janet knows where to get an army. During the battle she was very optimistic despite being in desventaje to the forces of kang. After infiltrating one of the Kang's ships she and Hank manages to return it to his time. In "The Kang Dynasty", she and her teammates traveled into space to try to stop Kang. She is shown very concerned about Thor after the Asgardian was struck by a thunderbolt fired by the Damocles. She along Iron Man helped his friends could enter in the Kang's ship. When she enter in the ship, she finds Ravonna in one of the cabins. When the Avengers were going to destroy the ship, she stopped saying that if they do that Princess Ravonna die. She asks Kang work together to solve this but Kang refuses, then he is beaten by Cap. In "The Casket of Ancient Winters", it was a very hot day, then Janet along Hulk and Clint decided to spend a day at the pool, suddenly the hot day becomes a cold day after Malekith opened the Casket of Ancient Winters. She and Hawkeye went to a warm place for shelter from the cold. Later, Janet alongside Hulk, Hawkeye and Captain America fought the dark elves, who had been revived by Malekith. When the dark elves disappear, Wasp claimed that she beat everybody. In "Hail, HYDRA", when Black Widow arrives at the Avengers Mansion, Janet orders Hulk capture Black Widow because they believe that she is a HYDRA agent. After hearing about the existence of the Cosmic Cube, The Avengers went to the AIM facilities to snatch powerful weapon to MODOK, and prevent it from falling into the hands of HYDRA. After being attacked by SHIELD agents, Janet ask Hill why SHIELD attacks the Avengers, Hill replied that for her the Avengers are outlaws. She later complained that the Cosmic Cube did not work. In "Ultron-5", in the subway of New York, she and the other Avengers fought against the Serpent Society before Ant Man intervened. When she was hit by a member of the Serpent Society, then Hank realized that he should fight. After Hank leave the Avengers, Janet asked Iron Man to talk to Hank to reason with him and so he can return to the Avengers. She was captured by Ultron after the robot became corrupt. Although he did not try to kill her due of his programming of not hurting her. Later, Ultron reveals to Wasp it was he who gave information to the Serpent Society and the Red Ghost to serve as a distraction while he improved his programming. She manages to break free when suddenly become into Giant Wasp and hits Ultron really hard but returns to normal after his first experience as a giant. In "The Ultron Imperative", Wasp could not believe that Thor is dead, she tells Hulk lift Mjolnir but Hulk knew he could not move it because he was not Thor. Later, she and Hawkeye and Black Panther fight against Iron Man Armors, who were controlled by Ultron. She later went to Helicarrier with Iron Man and Hulk to try to stop Ultron. When Ultron is stopped by Hank, she congratulates him but Hill reminded them that Hank's fault because he was the one who created him. In "This Hostage Earth", Janet tries to convince Hank not to leave the Avengers but Hank already had taken its decision. Later, she found the Norne stone in the Arctic but this was only a trap of the Abomination. She fought fiercely against him, but the Abomination was much stronger. After being saved by Giant-Man, she and Hank are transported to Jotunheim. In "A Day Unlike Any Other", When Loki's army was heading to Earth, Wasp, Black Panther, Ant Man, Hawkeye and Hulk appeared to face them. With the help of Sif and the Warriors Three, the Avengers managed to defeat them, and avoid the conquest of Earth. Later, they faced Loki but end up being easily defeated because Loki had absorbed the powers of Odin. However, after a hard battle the Avengers manage to defeat Loki. After the battle, Odin thanked the Avengers to have helped Asgard. In "The Private War of Doctor Doom", she and Iron Man went to visit the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic. During the visit, Dr. Doom takes advantage of this and attack the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. Janet and Sue were abducted during the attack for unknown purposes. While she was locked, she tried to insult Doom. Tired, Doom told her to stop embarrasing herself . Later, it is revealed that Dr. Doom kidnapped them to see if they were aliens. In "To Steal an Ant Man", Wasp thinks that Hank returns to the Avengers but he was just cleaning his laboratory. Janet tries to reason with him but fails to convince him. Then Hank calls Janet to inform her that stole the Ant Man suit, Hank changes his mind and decides to keep that secret. In "Michael Korvac", Wasp is seen talking to Ms.Marvel about her relationship with Hank, suddenly a couple of policemen bring a man to the Avengers mansion despite some doubts Wasp accepts Korvac in the mansion. Janet then calls Jane Foster to Perform some tests to Korvac. Then Wasp goes in search of Corrina, Korvac's girlfriend. When the Guardians of the Galaxy appears, Iron Man tells the Avengers to be talking to them but she decides to attack Star-Lord. With the fight started, Iron Man asks Wasp to protect Corrina and Korvac from the aliens. Wasp was present when the true personality of Korvac was revealed, Wasp later was absorbed with his teammates for the Warlock' Soul gem , in that place Star-Lord explains Korvac's origins. Then Guardians and Avengers join forces to defeat Korvac, but the power of Korvac was very big and easily defeat the Guardians and Avengers. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Video Games Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Gallery Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Lovers Category:Animated Avengers